Wrap (move)
|gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Wrap (Japanese: まきつく Wrap Around) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Wrap inflicts damage for 2-5 turns. There is a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 2 turns, a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 3 turns, a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 4 turns, and a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 5 turns. Though technically only the first attack can critical hit, every attack during the duration will do the same amount of damage. During this turn duration, the target will be unable to attack, and if the user of Wrap attacks before the target when used, the target will be unable to attack during that round as well. While it's inflicting damage, the text "'s attack continues!" appears. Damage done by Wrap's continuing duration is done after recurrent damage. If the user switches out before the turn duration ends, the target will be unable to attack during that turn. If the target switches out before the turn duration ends, Wrap will automatically be used against the incoming Pokémon, deducting an additional from the move. If at such a time Wrap has 0 PP, Wrap will still be used against the incoming Pokémon. After that use, , and full s will be applied to it. Even if Wrap misses, it will negate the recharge turn normally required for . Additionally, if the user of Wrap attacks before the user of Hyper Beam during a recharge turn and the use of Wrap misses, the user of Hyper Beam will automatically use Hyper Beam during that turn. If at such a time Hyper Beam has 0 PP, Hyper Beam will still be used, and afterwards its current PP will roll over to 63, and full PP Ups will be applied to it. The target will get to select a move during each turn of Wrap's duration, and will attack the player's incoming Pokémon with the selected move if the player decides to switch before the duration is over. Although Wrap cannot damage Pokémon, it can still make them unable to attack for its duration. If Wrap is successful, the text will say that it "didn't affect" the Ghost-type Pokémon regardless, and Wrap's animation will not play on the initial turn (but will during the subsequent turns of its duration). In , the player gets to select a move during each turn of Wrap's duration. If the target switches out before the duration ends, the incoming Pokémon will not automatically be attacked and the user's turn is skipped. Wrap will negate the recharge turn of Hyper Beam only if successful. Generation II The target is now able to attack during Wrap's duration, and can act normally. Instead, it inflicts 1/16 of the target's maximum HP as damage for two to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. The text "Enemy was WRAPPED by !" will appear. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape. If a trapped Pokémon uses , it will be freed. While it's hurting target, the text "Enemy 's hurt by WRAP!" appears. After it stops, it will say, "Enemy was released from WRAP!" Wrap can no longer affect Ghost-type Pokémon. Generation III If a wild Pokémon uses Wrap on the player's Pokémon, the player may escape if the affected Pokémon has or is holding a Smoke Ball. However, these do not allow the player to switch the Pokémon out. The text "Wild/Foe was WRAPPED by !" will appear after successful use. While it's hurting the target, the text "Wild/Foe is hurt by WRAP!" appears. After it stops, it will say, "The wild/foe was freed from Wrap!" Generation IV If the user of Wrap is holding a Grip Claw, the duration will always be 5 turns. Also, if an affected Pokémon is holding a Shed Shell, it can switch out. The text "The wild/foe's was wrapped by !" will appear after successful use. While it's hurting target, the text "The wild/foe's is hurt by Wrap!" appears. After it stops, it will say, "The wild/foe's was freed from Wrap!" Generation V The accuracy of Wrap changed from 85% to 90%, and lasts four to five turns. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end turn damage of Wrap will increase from 1/16 to 1/8 of the target's maximum HP. Otherwise, it works as before. Generation VI The end turn damage of Wrap is increased from 1/16 to 1/8 of the target's maximum HP. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end turn damage of Wrap will increase to 1/6 of the target's maximum HP. Description |Traps and squeezes the target over two to five turns. The target cannot move while under attack.}} |Traps and squeezes the target over two to five turns, making the target unable to move.}} |Squeezes the foe for 2-5 turns.}} |Wraps and squeezes the foe 2 to 5 times with vines, etc.}} |Wraps and squeezes 2 to 5 times with vines, etc.}} |A long body or vines are used to wrap the foe for two to five turns.}} |A long body or vines are used to wrap and squeeze the foe for two to five turns.}} |A long body or vines are used to wrap and squeeze the target for four to five turns.}} |A long body, vines, or the like are used to wrap and squeeze the target for four to five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 8 }} 1, 8 }} }} 19 |19 22 }} 19 |19 22 }} 5 |STAB='}} 22 |13 9 |9|9}} By In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Wrap gives the foe a Wrapped status, and the user a Wrapping status. Both statuses prevent movement and the Pokémon from taking any actions. Both statuses are cured when the foe "regains mobility" which occurs within five turns. A Pokémon that is Wrapped takes 6 HP damage every two turns. The status Wrap can be linked with another move, but if Wrap is the first move in the link, the second move in the link will not be used. Since Gates to Infinity, Wrap has a chance of inflicting the Bound status, which inflicts 3 HP damage every two turns. The status lasts seven turns. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Wrap had a power of 15. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Wrap had a power of 25, an energy bar of , and a duration of 4.0 seconds. Description |The user gains the Wrap status, and the Wrapped status is inflicted on the target. Both Pokémon become incapable of action.}} |Gives the user the Wrap status, and inflicts the targeted enemy with the Wrapped status. This makes both Pokémon incapable of action.}} |Gives the user the Wrap status and inflicts the targeted enemy with the Wrapped status. This makes both Pokémon incapable of action.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Bound status condition. (With the Bound status, the enemy can't move and keeps taking damage.)}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the enemy to be bound.}} |} |} In the anime }}}} }} Wrap}} * In the English dub of Playing with Fire, commanded his to use Wrap, which it cannot legally learn. In the original Japanese version, Harrison instead commanded Steelix to use . * Baron Alberto's Lickilicky knows Wrap, seen from its Trainer using the move. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Despite the function of binding moves being changed from Generation I to Generation II, Wrap's description in Pokémon Stadium 2 still states it makes the target unable to move. This is also the case for and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=緊束 鉗實 大舌卷 包裹 |zh_cmn=緊束 / 紧束 捆綁 |da=Vikle |nl=Wikkel |fi=Paketointi (OS; early AG) Kuristus (later AG) |fr=Ligotage |de=Wickel |el=Τύλιγμα Túligma |hi=लपेट लो Lapet lo |it=Avvolgibotta |ko=김밥말이 |pl=Ściskanie Krępujący Atak Atak Uściskiem Szalony Atak Wiążący Atak Atak Szału Owijający Atak Wężowy Atak Atak Furią Ściskający Atak |pt_br=Embrulho (games, BW104-present, -present, manga) Envolver (early anime, ) Enrolar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Enrolamento (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |ro=Mantaua |sr=Obmotavanje |es_eu=Constricción Repetición |es_la=Envoltura |sv=Kramattack |tr=Dolama |vi=Quấn }} Category:Binding moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Wickel es:Constricción fr:Ligotage it:Avvolgibotta ja:まきつく zh:紧束（招式）